


My Star

by hit_the_books



Series: SMPC [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betaed, Blow Jobs, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn Star Sam Winchester, Sleepy Cuddles, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Dean couldn't believe what he'd found online. A video of Sam with two other guys. Dean couldn't stay away after seeing that. He had to go to Stanford.





	My Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Sunday Morning Porn Club](https://smpc.livejournal.com/) and it's my fourth time writing for them C:
> 
> Thanks to [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk) for betaing this one for me.
> 
> I'm not sure where this particular story came from, I was just mulling over what to write for this edition of SMPC and started to get some Stanford Era feels.
> 
> Hope you all like it <3

The Impala came to a halt at the side of the quiet street. Sun baking down on its roof, Dean looked up at the apartment block he’d pulled up beside. His research suggested that Sam lived in an apartment there, sharing with some guy called Brady. His accidental research suggested that Sam Winchester was making cash during the summer holidays by being a porn star.

Not exactly what he’d envisioned for his little brother when he’d run off to go to college. When Dean had stumbled across an online rip of the DVD Sam had been in, he had been angry. Angry at Sam for thinking that was a good way to get cash, and angry at himself for the flair of envy that settled in him as he watched other men use and pleasure Sam. Taking turns at swallowing Sam down like he was candy.

Dean had been hurt when Sam left for college, but he’d been relieved. So deeply relieved, because he had been struggling to hold back the sickness in him that said Sammy was his. Truly his.

He looked to the nondescript duffel on the seat beside him. It was filled with what cash Dean could pull together, so that Sam didn’t need to take on such work again. He’d remind his brother that bar work, or being a pool shark or just working a bit of construction was better than letting other people use his body.

Dean straightened the necklace Sam had given him a million years ago, the strange golden head weighing on his chest. He cut the engine, got out and grabbed the bag. He locked the Impala and then headed into the apartment building. Even if Sam wasn’t in, he’d wait.

Getting inside took Dean little effort. Using a slow process of elimination, he made his way upwards, knocking when someone was in and picking the locks when they weren’t. He had the time. Eventually, he found Sam’s apartment.

No one was home, so Dean let himself in. There were photos of Sam with his college friends, and his room was filled with library books and ones he’d bought himself. The latter had Sam’s name scrawled inside the front cover. Dean set his bag down on Sam’s bed, shucked off his coat and sat on the bed.

It was past noon. He had time. He would wait.

***

Opening his apartment door, Sam already sensed something was not quite as he had left it. Brady was gone for the summer, so that wasn’t it. On instinct, Sam sniffed the air and caught a familiar lingering scent: sandalwood and leather.

He swallowed and dropped his bag gently on the floor, despite the weight of books inside it. Slowly, he padded through the apartment, checking rooms as he did, making no noise. Finally he reached his room, the door left partially closed, which it hadn’t been before. He let out a long quiet breath and tensed.

Sam pushed his bedroom door open and there Dean was—sat in the middle of his bed.

“Dean,” he whispered, breath catching. Sadness creeped down his spine, while a fire burned low in his gut. He couldn’t quite believe that Dean was here in Stanford, sat on his bed.

Dean licked his lips and Sam couldn’t help following the movement, even though he knew he shouldn’t. “Sammy,” Dean replied, voice cool.

The coolness hurt more than Sam thought it would. But he knew he deserved it. He’d run off to school. Left Dean with their asshole of a father. Sam regretted that, but Dean hadn’t wanted to come with him and he really wanted to go to school. Change his life around. The thing is, Sam had always wanted Dean at his side with this. All of it. He’d never wanted to do it without Dean.

“Um, do you want something to drink, I got-”

Dean was up from the bed in a flash, pinning Sam to the wall beside his bedroom door. Hands on Sam’s arms, keeping him in place. Sam struggled, but he still didn’t quite have the muscle that Dean did, even though his 19 year old body was starting to fill out.

“What were you thinking?” Dean hissed, breath hot against Sam’s neck.

Thinking? Sam couldn’t think of anything else he’d done that would get Dean so riled up. He’d left for college, but Dean had been painfully on board with that. What else was there? Unless…

“I needed the money,” Sam answered. He knew his answer wasn’t going to be good enough for Dean.

“You could have called me,” Dean met his eyes and Sam couldn’t look away. “You could have called me and asked for some help. And I thought you had a full ride anyway.”

“I was trying to get some cash together so I could get a car,” Sam tried to explain. He didn’t explain the part about how the car would have made it easier for him to handle the few hunts he kept finding in the area. No way did Sam want Dean worrying more than he clearly had already.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. “You’re worth more than that,” he said, voice pained, green eyes opening up with hurt. “Worth way more than that.”

“Dean-”

“Don’t you get it, Sammy? You’re worth more than what some damn porno could have ever paid you. You should have come to me. I could have helped. Made sure you didn’t get some death trap too.” Dean got right in Sam’s space, lips practically on his neck as he growled, “You didn’t have to do a goddamn porno!”

Sam’s knees felt weak, the closeness too much. And sure he could have called Dean and seen him, but the weakness he was feeling now would have come back, would have seen him beg for more than just cash. And he’d hoped coming to Stanford would have rid him of this, but it was like all those times they’d sparred when Sam had been a bit younger and his fucked up feelings had started making themselves known.

A whimper broke through Sam and he shook in Dean’s grasp. “Dean, I...” Sam swallowed. He couldn’t confess, couldn’t say what was really wrong even as his body started to not give a damn. He could feel his cock chubbing, embarrassment burned through Sam, but he couldn’t stop the attraction he felt towards Dean.

Dean leaned in closer, pressing his body right against Sam’s, and then he felt it—the effect he was having on Dean. Their eyes met again.

“Sam,” Dean pleaded.

“Dean,” Sam answered.

Their lips crashed together and Sam’s body felt it was on fire, as Dean gave them both the friction they needed. At some point Dean’s hands must have let go of Sam’s arms, because instead of pinning him to the wall, Dean had picked him up by the hips and made Sam wrap himself around Dean.

Heart thudding in his chest, Sam tasted and savored all of Dean that he could reach. Dean kept him pushed up against the wall, hands wandering and finding new places to touch. Finally the heat was starting to overwhelm Sam and he really needed to feel Dean.

“Bed,” Sam begged, “no clothes.”

Dean grunted, not needing to be told twice and carried Sam to his twin bed before throwing him down and descending on him in a whirl of hands and mouth. Clothes, boots and underwear disappeared with surprising ease, and then they were naked on Sam’s bed, Dean covering him.

Without warning, Dean stilled and looked down at Sam, his confidence suddenly pushed back. “Sam… are you… okay with this?” Dean asked, worry clear in his voice.

Sam appreciated Dean asking. If he’d known that this went both ways, maybe he would have been more insistent when trying to persuade Dean to come with him to Stanford. But he was definitely okay with how things were now.

“I am… are you?”

“Yes.” Dean smiled down at Sam, all warmth and love. It had been a long time since he’d seen any kind of happiness on Dean’s face, but as he bent down to start kissing Sam again, Sam was glad he got to see it. Got to see Dean again.

Sam’s feet knocked against something on the bed. “What’s that?”

Dean looked down the bed and then kicked the bag off. “Something for later.” He spat on his right hand, and then reached down between the two of them. Both of them were a plentiful handful, but Dean latched on with ease, strong hand gripping them both.

“Oh fuck, Dean!” Sam cried as his brother stroked them, lips latching onto Sam’s collar bone. Dean sucked and nipped, mouth working a bruise into his skin with ease. He’d never in a million years dreamed that Dean had wanted him this much.

Mouth coming off of him with a pop, Dean licked the bruise he’d made and then kissed Sam’s cheek. “Couldn’t… believe it when I found that video of you. Those guys… Doing what I’d wanted… for so long. Having you. Wasn’t right.”

Sam whined in agreement. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “You’re here now.”

“Better believe it.”

Sam’s hands wandered over Dean, as if to reinforce that Dean was there. Real and very much letting them both fuck his fist. Sweat covered Sam’s chest and Dean licked some of it away as they both rhythmically went with the motion of Dean’s hand.

“Those guys holding you down, using you… Fuck, couldn’t believe the way they played with you.” Dean’s hand tightened on them both.

Trembling, body tensing as pleasure rumbled inside of him, Sam nodded. “Mmmm, thought about you.”

“You thought about me?” Dean asked, voice hopeful.

“Wish it had been you.”

Apparently that was all the prompting Dean needed to remove his hand, slide down Sam’s body and swallow his hard cock. The sudden wet heat was completely different to Dean’s hand, making Sam groan and shake as he tried not to thrust up into Dean’s mouth. It was a million times better than the strangers who he’d been paid to be with.

“Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean!” Sam chanted, hand reaching down to his brother’s short light hair. Sam gripped and urged Dean on, hips jumping a little.

Dean gripped Sam’s hips, swallowing him down again and again, throat having no issues with Sam’s length. Looking down his body at the sight of Dean on him, Sam’s eyes went wide as he watched Dean seek friction against Sam’s bed sheets, his hips rocking as he sucked Sam, mouth moving just right.

Electrifying need was cresting inside of Sam, he could feel his whole body on the edge. “Dean, I’m gonna come.”

Dean looked up at Sam, batting his thick eyelashes, making a purposeful swallowing motion, and Sam yelled and swore as he came down Dean’s throat. Not letting up, Dean worked Sam through his orgasm before he himself finally shuddered and groaned coming over Sam’s bed.

Sam’s bed sheets would need changing.

***

Dean held Sam in his arms, Sam curled around him, clean sheets drawn over them as they lounged in Sam’s bed. It was the most at peace Dean had felt in years. Maybe he had never even felt this at peace. Sam was this solid weight of heat in his arms, breathing even and deep.

There was no reason to wake Sam, so Dean let him sleep. This wasn’t how Dean had planned things to go, but he was happy they had gone this way. He knew now how Sam felt, and Sam had been able to make his choice.

Thoughts drifting to his life, Dean didn’t try to look too far ahead, but he wondered whether he should really head back out on the road and hunt. Maybe he could stay in California for a time and help Sam. There wasn’t a thing he could do to help with Sam’s studies, though maybe make sure the kid wasn’t wasting his scholarship. Maybe Dean could get a job and take on the odd hunt. And take Sam if it wasn’t going to get in the way of studies or exams.

Maybe Dean could stay and love Sam.

“Gonna have to look at what piece of shit you bought with that money though,” Dean murmured, kissing Sam’s curling dark hair. “Probably needs work.” Sam snuffled in his sleep and curled up closer to Dean. “Oh I know it does, baby boy.”

Sam moaned, but didn’t wake. Dean chuckled and allowed himself to finally doze off.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
